Raros Pensamientos
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Él tal vez no era tan patético. Ella tal vez no era la peor. Pero Mabel estaba loca, eso sin duda.


**Raros Pensamientos.**

Cuando fue despertada por su alarma a las seis de la mañana, la única heredera de la familia Noroeste gimió con cansancio y arrojó su celular al otro lado de la habitación. La molesta música cesó por dos gloriosos minutos en los que la joven pudo volver a acurrucarse entre sus sabanas, pero entonces volvió a sonar aún desde el otro lado de la habitación siendo más fuerte todavía, de algún modo.

-¡AGH!- la joven rubia pateó las sabanas y finalmente se levantó para comenzar el día.

Estaban en vacaciones de invierno y sin embargo ahora tenía que levantarse a las seis de la mañana aún más que antes, casi extrañaba los días de clase donde solo tenía que levantarse a ese infernal horario únicamente los fines de semana. Pero no es que pudiera quejarse, ya que esto fue puramente su decisión.

-Hija, te hemos dicho miles de veces que no tienes porqué trabajar.- dijo su padre con voz dura mientras tomaban el desayuno juntos en compañía de su madre y sus pocos sirvientes. –Puede que hayamos perdido gran parte de nuestra fortuna, pero aún somos ricos. Sí quieres puedo aumentar tu mesada, pero debes dejar de juntarte con personas tan bajas en esa horrible cafetería de quinta.- entrecerró los ojos con asco ante el recuerdo de la única vez que pisó el Café de Lazy Susan.

-Y ese uniforme es tan poco conveniente para ti, Pacifica. Oculta la hermosa jovencita en la que te estás convirtiendo.- señaló disgustada su madre dejando de ver a su espejo por un segundo. –Aparte de que tu cabello comienza a oler a grasa.-

Ella solo rodó los ojos y terminó su desayuno. No dijo y nada y se marchó de la cocina ya lista con su vestido rosa abotonado y su delantal blanco. Sus padres podían molestarla todo lo que quisieran, pero ella ya les había dejado en claro que seguiría trabajando en esa cafetería para conseguir su propio dinero… Aunque aun así seguía aceptando la mesada de su padre, no era tan independiente, solo tenía trece años después de todo.

-¡Ahh, Pacifica! Qué gusto verte, niña.- Lazy Susan la saludó animadamente mientras le servía café a un cliente, provocando que se derramara por toda la mesa. –Es temprano así que no tenemos muchos clientes, no hay mucho trabajo que hacer.-

-Me parece que sí.- Pacifica se quedó mirando fijamente todo el café que se derramaba por la mesa, el suelo y el indignado cliente, antes de sonreír y correr a buscar materiales de limpieza. -¡No te preocupes, yo me encargo!- le dio una toalla al cliente, aparte de una disculpa, y limpió rápidamente la mesa antes de arrodillarse para comenzar a limpiar el piso.

Pacifica era consciente de que sí la ella del año pasado pudiera verla ahora probablemente gritaría horrorizada, se desmayaría o la golpearía, o las tres cosas, pero mucho había cambiado en su vida desde el verano del año pasado.

Todo comenzó con la llegada de los gemelos Pines a Gravity Falls. En un principio Pacifica solo vio a Mabel como una molesta amenaza, luego llegó Dipper y arruinó todo lo que creyó respecto a su familia. Recordaba haber pasado noches despierta maldiciéndolo a él y a Mabel, aun así luego intentó no pensar en eso y seguir como si nada hasta que acabó en un juego de Mini-Golf contra la niña Pines que la hizo reconsiderar su opinión sobre ella y casi, casi considerarla una amiga, y luego… pasó todo eso en la mansión con el fantasma vengador, donde Pacifica comenzó a cuestionarse hasta quién era ella. Y claro, después pasó aquel lío del Raromagedon… aún tenía pesadillas sobre eso.

En fin, pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas, el hecho de que su familia perdió gran parte de su fortuna y la mansión en la que habían estado viviendo por generaciones. Ahora vivían en una mansión más pequeña, con menos personal, aún con muchos lujos pero no tantos como a sus padres les gustaría.

Desde que ocurrió todo el asunto del fantasma de la mansión, Pacifica había comenzado a desafiar más a sus padres en cada oportunidad que se presentaba, desde ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos Pines, exigir ir a una escuela pública normal en vez de la privada carísima en una ciudad vecina, y conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería de Lazy Susan para dejar de lamentarse cada vez que sus padres le quitaban su mesada y tarjetas de crédito como castigo por su desobediencia.

Antes del verano del año pasado, ni en sueños se le habría pasado por la cabeza ser tan rebelde con sus controladores padres, pero había aprendido mucho de esos gemelos Pines que en un principio tanto despreció. Solía odiar con ganas a Mabel, más que nada por un pequeño tinte de envidia que nunca admitiría, Dipper, por otro lado, simplemente le parecía un chico sudoroso y patético que se creía más de lo que era.

Al final, fueron ellos los que la hicieron sentir pequeña e insignificante. Ambos eran tan valientes, tan heroicos, Mabel era tan amable y Dipper era tan… sorpresivamente agradable.

Pacifica no sabía por qué, pero todos los días en los que le tocaba trabajar, ensuciando su ropa, su cara y sus manos, sin tener tiempo ni de arreglarse el cabello, sin poder maquillarse tanto como le gustaría, a veces sintiéndose humillada por las burlas de aquellos de los que antes se burlaba, ella se encontraba a sí misma de algún modo u otro siempre pensando en los gemelos Pines.

Pensaba en que probablemente Mabel no se burlaría de ella, tal vez hasta sería la única en decirle que el uniforme no le quedaba tan mal. Pensaba en que Dipper probablemente diría algo para hacerla reír cuando estuviera teniendo un día excesivamente pesado, o que incluso podría sentirse orgulloso de que estuviera tratando de independizarse de a poco.

Y, aunque nunca lo admitiría… ella solía pensar un poco más acerca de Dipper que acerca de Mabel, solo un poco. Eso no era raro ni tenía un significado subyacente, obvio. ¿Cierto?

No podía decir que se arrepentía de haber conocido a esos gemelos, cambiaron su vida y su modo de ver las cosas para bien, pero también habían hecho que a veces ni siquiera fuera capaz de entenderse a sí misma. Eso la molestaba, aunque después de meses ya se estaba acostumbrando.

-¡Pacifica, querida! ¿Podrías limpiar este charco aquí?- la voz de su jefa la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras terminaba de lustrar las tazas que habían sido utilizadas hasta ahora.

A pesar de que la mayor parte de su trabajo en la cafetería consistía en limpiar el desastre de su jefa, a Pacifica cada día le gustaba más su trabajo… excepto por la parte de despertarse demasiado temprano. Estaba aprendiendo a cocinar ¡y a nadie le molestaba que sus primeros intentos fueran horribles porque la mayor parte de la comida en esa cafetería siempre fue espantosa en primer lugar! Ya se estaba acostumbrando a tener callos en sus dedos antes perfectos y después de un tempo el olor de la grasa no fue tan malo.

Intentaba ser más como Mabel y ver el lado positivo de las cosas. La verdad el mundo así era mucho más brillante. Ya entendía porque ella siempre llevaba esa ridícula sonrisa en la cara todo el tiempo.

Por lo que había oído de Jorge o Soos o cómo sea que se llamara, estaba confirmado que los gemelos Pines vendrían para el próximo verano. Pacifica sabía que ella no era la persona a la que ellos más extrañarían, sin embargo aun así no podía esperar para que regresaran y así poder contarles todo lo que había logrado gracias a su influencia.

Quería contarle a Mabel que el suéter que le regaló ahora era su prenda favorita incluso por encima de sus vestidos importados de París. Quería enseñarle a ambos la nueva receta que había aprendido y que ya le estaba saliendo más o menos decente. Quería jugar videojuegos con Dipper. Y quería hacer una fiesta en su honor, y tal vez preguntarle a Dipper sí quería bailar con ella, cosa que no había tenido el valor de hacer en la fiesta en su antigua mansión.

¿Ella no teniendo el valor de invitar a un chico a algo tan simple como bailar? De nuevo, Pacifica se desconocía a sí misma. Ese era el efecto Pines en ella… sobre todo el efecto de Dipper Pines.

Como todos los días en su trabajo en la cafetería, la joven Noroeste solo pudo suspirar y sacudir la cabeza, tratando de sacarse a ese chico no-tan-patético de la cabeza.

¿De qué servía pensar en él cuando sabía que él no estaba pensando en ella?

.

Dipper suspiró aburrido en medio de hacer su tarea de vacaciones responsablemente en los primeros días, muy a diferencia de Mabel que seguramente dejaría todo para el último día y lo molestaría para ayudarla.

Habían intentado convencer a sus padres de ir un par de días a Gravity Falls para pasar las vacaciones de invierno, pero sus tíos Stan y Ford no habían podido regresar de su viaje cazando rarezas en el océano y por más que les habían dicho maravillas de Soos sus padres no confiaban en nadie más que la familia para mantener a "sus pequeños" a salvo en otra ciudad y Estado lejos de ellos. Así que solo les quedaba esperar hasta el verano cuando sus tíos les prometieron desocuparse para poder volver a su preciada Gravity Falls.

La verdad estaba más que ansioso por volver a ver esa rara ciudad y a todos sus raros amigos. Sus tíos, Soos, Wendy, el viejo McGucket, Candy, Grenda, los policías, Lazy Susan, los duendes y minotauros, ¡incluso a Gideon y Pacifica!

Seguía sintiéndose un poco incómodo con Gideon, pero estaba bastante impresionado con que en serio se haya enfrentado contra Bill así que lo respetaba por eso y decidió dejar de lado el rencor. Respecto a Pacifica… ya no sentía ningún tipo de animosidad hacia ella, hasta incluso podría llamarla una amiga.

Había escuchado de Mabel que Pacifica intentó mandarle mensajes de texto, terminando enviándoselos a su hermana puesto que él nunca fue muy aficionado a la idea de tener celulares por su tendencia a romper o perder pequeños aparatos tecnológicos. Mabel por supuesto que hizo un escándalo respecto a esos simples mensajes, comenzando a planear su boda con Pacifica y llamarla "futura cuñada" cuando la mencionaba. Pero claro, Mabel solo estaba siendo exagerada como siempre.

O sea… ¿Dipper Pines y Pacifica Noroeste? ¿A quién se le podía ocurrir algo tan estúpido como eso? ¡Ellos solían odiarse! Y ahora apenas se llevaban bien. Bien que hubo uno o dos abrazos cálidos entre ellos, y unas cuantas miradas raras, pero aun así…

Agh. ¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en esa rubia oxigenada otra vez? Ella tal vez no fuera la peor pero seguía sin ser lo suficientemente buena según sus estándares, al menos no en el sentido… romántico. Mabel solo estaba delirando, como siempre.

Bien, de acuerdo, tal vez Pacifica se veía bien en un vestido, o incluso en un saco de patatas, y tal vez olía agradablemente a champagne y flores, y tal vez la idea de comprarse un celular solo para poder pasarle su número se le había pasado mucho por la cabeza ¡pero eso no significaba nada!... ¿Verdad?

Aun con sus pensamientos revoloteando alrededor de cierta cabellera rubia y ojos color azul oscuro, Dipper de pronto notó que había pasado los últimos diez minutos garabateando en su hoja de tarea sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que escribía. Cuando bajó la vista para ver qué demonios había estado escribiendo, jadeó horrorizado.

El nombre "Pacifica" estaba escrito a lo largo y ancho de todo el papel en diferentes tipos de letras y tamaños haciendo ilegible la tarea en la que había estado trabando la última hora.

Gimió furioso consigo mismo y se llevó una mano a la frente.

Cuando estaba a punto de rasgar en pedazos la hoja arruinada y sacar una nueva para comenzar otra vez la tarea, de pronto sintió una presencia detrás de él. Volteó lentamente, encontrándose con la sonrisa gigante y desquiciada de Mabel que observaba con una mirada psicótica la hoja en la que había escrito por todas partes el nombre de su ex enemiga.

-¡DIPPER!- gritó con los brazos extendidos, haciéndolo brincar en su lugar y caer al suelo.

-¡Mabel!- entró en pánico, tratando de tomar la hoja comprometedora, pero ella fue más rápida y de inmediato la agarró ocultándola detrás de su espalda. -¡¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí?!- chilló sintiendo sus mejillas arder un poco.

-Desde que llevabas solo la mitad de la hoja escribiendo el nombre de mi futura cuñada.- dijo orgullosa de sí misma por espiarlo otra vez. -¡Yo me quedaré con esto! Será una buena adición al álbum que estoy comenzando a hacer sobre ustedes dos para regalarles el día de su boda. Esta sección se llama "comenzando a salir de la negación".- sacó de quién sabe dónde un libro más grueso que los diarios del tío Ford y le enseñó la sección mencionada. –Pero no te preocupes, ¡todavía deje varias páginas disponibles en la sección "negación" por si planean seguir siendo estúpidos más tiempo!- rió como una maniática mientras corría fuera de la habitación.

-¡Mabel! ¡Ni se te ocurra mostrarle eso a nadie!- exigió mortificado aunque sin seguirla. –Ella nunca cambiara…- suspiró resignado.

No podía hacer nada al respecto para detener las enloquecidas fantasías de su hermana, solo rogar porque eventualmente dejé el tema y no le traiga mucha humillación pública. Aunque con este tema en particular ella era particularmente persistente…

Eso es. Mabel y sus delirios tenían la culpa de que últimamente estuviera pensando tanto en Pacifica Noroeste. No podía ser nada más. Esa era totalmente la verdad. ¡Nadie tenía pruebas para sostener lo contrario! Y aunque las tuvieran no lo aceptaría.

Simplemente no había forma de que fuera algo más que una rara amistad lo que tenía con Pacifica… ¿Cierto?

 **Fin.**

Holaaaaaaaaaa! :D

No soy exactamente nueva en este fandom... Había subido algo antes, pero lo borre para cambiar algo y el documento se me perdió xP Así que... esto es como un segundo intento de comenzar en este fandom xD

La verdad me habia olvidado un poco del Dipcifica desde q GF termino, sin embargo recientemente me entere de lo q Dipper habia escrito de ella en el diario 3 y lo del comic de Lost Legend y yo estaba como... AHHHHHHH! THE SHIP IS REAL! Asjahsdkajhdkahs :'D

No podía creer q Dipper habia escrito eso sobre ella, cuando me entere pense q los fans de la pareja lo estaban inventando porq era demasiado cursi... PERO ES CANON! ES OFICIAL! Dipper piensa q Pacifica se ve bien en un vestido, y q huele a flores y champagne, y q hubo algo especial entre ellos! AHHHHH! *w*

Ahora los shippeo aun más q antes xP Y se me ocurrieron muchas ideas sobre ellos asi q es probable q me vuelvan a ver por aquí ;D

Ojala q este fic les haya gustado, es solo algo q queria escribir para poder imaginar mejor el tipo de pensamientos q podrian tener el uno sobre el otro... n.n

En fin, los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Alex Hirsch! Y Alex Hirsch es propiedad de Bill Cipher, por supuesto... OknoXD

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
